Jessie (Video)
"Jessie" is the fiftieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description We had moral issues with uploading this part of the video, but decided we should show it. I'm sure you understand. Jessie, we're so sorry. V Transcript [Video opens immediately after the events of Jim Thorpe, with Vince lying on the ground.] Vince: Jeff! Jeff! coughs Jeff! Jeff! Jeff: I'm here, what's going on? Vince: What happened? Did Evan come back? Jeff: The thing's... gone, man, I don't know. Vince: He's gone? Jeff: The thing is, yeah, I don't know where Evan is. Vince: groaning ''Help me get up. '''Jeff:' Let's go get that fucker. Vince: Okay, okay. up camera Okay, it's recording. Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Jeff: Evan! Vince: Evan! coughs Evan! Shit, are you alright? Evan: She's gone. She's gone. She's dead. Thing tore her the fuck apart. Vince: Is she still in there? Evan: No. No! Vinny! Vince: Evan, we can't just leave her like that. Evan: I said she's fucking dead. Vince: Well, we can't just leave her like that. Are you kidding? Evan: You can't just go the fuck in there with your fucking camera. We're leaving. Vince: She's right there, we can't leave her. Evan: Vinny, that's all that's left of her. Can we please go? Vince: Let's get out of here. I'm sorry. [Video cuts to black, then back up on the interior of the car. Jeff is driving, Vince is in the passenger seat filming. Evan is in the back.] Vince: Hey, listen. Thanks for driving Jeff. Jeff: I don't... you know I don't mind. I'm glad he's finally out. Vince: Yeah, me too. Jeff: I don't think I've ever seen him cry like that at all. Vince: Me either, but it's to be expected. I mean, he just lost one of his closest friends. Jeff: It's not fucking right. Vince: I know. I know. I mean, I lucked out, me and him. Me especially. He only got me once. Can you imagine? What he did to Jessie? Jeff: Nah, dude, I... I hope you know I wasn't leaving you back there. That thing chased me after I used that... Alex's horn, you know? I just wanted to get it away. Get it away from the property. I don't know. Vince: Don't worry about I appreciate it, I... Jeff: Dude. I was out in the woods? You know, being tracked? The other thing showed up and stopped it. I mean, they... Vince: It tried to save us? Jeff: It's not... It wasn't benevolent. It just... Vince: We haven't seen him in months and all of a sudden he pops out of nowhere? Jeff: I don't know. It's... I heard the siren and the other one was gone. It was gone. Vince: Well, whatever's going on with that, ther's one thing that I have an issue with... as long as he's asleep... he doesn't want us to upload what happened after I got attacked. And I understand completely. Jeff: Yeah, I can... Vince: But to all the people who care about Jessie and all the people who have been helping us they deserve to see the full story. They deserve to see what happened. We can't just leave it where it ended. We have to upload both. Both parts. Jeff: I don't care man. You know? It's all out there. You know, there's pictures of my brother getting cut. I don't... it doesn't matter. I'm indifferent. I know where he's comg from. Vince: Yeah. I understand completely. Jeff: It would be an injustice to the people that know her. Vince: Exactly. I don't know. Jeff: Fucking thing. Vince: Well, we'll see. I mean, I hope that we can upload it, and as long as I can get, you know, your okay and eventually his okay. Jeff: I don't care man. Vince: Okay. I'm going to try and take a nap. Notes *Jeff's claim that after he lead the Rake away "the other one" (Slenderman) popped up, reinforces the idea that Slenderman may be acting as a protector over the boys for some reason. *At around 3:09 a sign can be seen in the distance that some claim is Slenderman; however, you can see the sign clearly when Jeff passes it around 3:12. Speculation *Evan killed Jessie, finishing what the Rake started. *Evan didn't want people seeing Jessie, and could be lying about her death. *Evan got all the blood on him from when he held Jessie's body/tried to help her before he heard Jeff and Vince calling. *HABIT was involved. *The Slenderman chases the Rake away merely because he is territorial about the boys. *The Slenderman chases the Rake away because he has a plan for the boys that he will not allow to be disrupted. External Link *Video Category:Videos